The present invention relates to a variable resistor and, more particularly, to a variable resistor which is improved to minimize the noise caused by contact resistance generated by the slider which slides on a stationary resistance member.
As will be described later with reference to the drawings, conventional variable resistors have suffered a problem of noise due to a drift of voltage attributable to the contact resistance.
Although various attempts and proposals have been made to eliminate this noise, none of these attempts and proposals resolved the problem of noise to a satisfactory extent.